Disney Villains
Similar to the Disney Princess franchise, the Disney Villains have their own franchise to show off just how evil they are. Members Their merchandise ranges from snow globes to coloring books to t-shirts. Main Group *Maleficent *The Queen *Hades *Scar *Ursula *Jafar *Cruella de Vil *Chernabog *Lady Tremaine *Lucifer *The Queen of Hearts *Captain Hook *Candace Flynn Major Members *Doctor Facilier *Cheshire Cat *Kaa *Shere Khan *Gaston *Claude Frollo *Pete *Big Bad Wolf *Si and Am Guest Members *Shan Yu *Horned King *Yzma *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Bill Sykes *Madame Medusa *Percival C. McLeach *Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Stromboli *Governor Ratcliffe *J. Worthington Foulfellow *Gideon *Captain Gantu *Sheriff of Nottingham *The Coachman *Lampwick *Anastasia Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Monstro *Heffalumps and Woozles *Amos Slade *The Headless Horseman *Madam Mim *Clayton *Brer Fox and Brer Bear *Ratigan *Alameda Slim *The Ringmaster Pixar Villains *Emperor Zurg *Lotso *Stinky Pete To Come Out Villians * Merchandise Their most famous piece of merchandise is the Disney Villain Snow globe that was released in 1998. This snowglobe served as the model for the Villain's float in the Dreams Come True Parade in the Magic Kingdom. Most of these villains are featured in the Kingdom Hearts series. Maleficent is their leader in this series. Most of them are also featured in Fantasmic! Here, The Queen is their leader and Maleficent is their greatest weapon. Although the Cheshire Cat is a villain, he befriends Alice. Also, the villains have a Monopoly-like game called "My Disney Villains Monopoly". Other media Television specials In titled, Disney's Scary Tales (1981) episode special as part of The Wonderful World of Disney. your host Hans Conried voice of The Evil Queen's Magic Mirror from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) with Disney Villains eight segments of Captain Hook from Peter Pan, Edgar Balthazar the Bulter from The Aristocats, Willie the Giant from Mickey and the Beanstalk, Kaa and Shere Khan from The Jungle Book, The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cruella de Vil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Madame Medusa from The Rescuers and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty and the Prince. Mickey's House of Villains The Disney Villains guest star of House of Mouse. Disney's Villains' Revenge Favorite Villains include Captain Hook, The Wicked Queen, The Queen of Hearts and The Ringmaster change the story with no "Happily Ever After". Leaders Over the years the Villains were led by whoever seemed like a good leader. *'Pete' - The Leader of the villains in House of Mouse in the episode "Pete's House of Villains" and second in command in the Kingdom Hearts Series. *'Maleficent' - In the Kingdom Hearts Series and in many other famous Disney productions such as Kingdom Keepers novel. *'The Queen' - Usually with shows at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts such as Fantasmic! and the former Walt Disney World show Cinderella's Surprise Party. *'Jafar' - Jafar was the leader in Mickey's House of Villains. Gallery galleryJafar_Hover.jpg|Jafar galleryMaleficent_Hover.jpg|Maleficent galleryUrsula_Hover.jpg|Ursula galleryHook_Hover.jpg|Captain Hook galleryCruella_Hover.jpg|Cruella De Vil galleryScar_Hover.jpg|Scar galleryHades_Hover.jpg|Hades galleryQueen_Hover.jpg|The Queen galleryWitch_Hover.jpg|The Witch galleryFacilier_Hover.jpg|Doctor Facilier galleryHearts_Hover.jpg|The Queen of Hearts galleryChernabog_Hover.jpg|Chernabog galleryPete_Hover.jpg|Pete galleryWolf_Hover.jpg|Big Bad Wolf 800px-Cinderella3_0130.jpg|Lady Tremaine Mortimer Maus.jpg|Mortimer 145px-Iceracinderella0801.jpg|Lucifer File:Shere_Khan.gif|Shere Khan Beprepared9.jpg|Shenzi , Banzai and Ed Claude Frollo.jpg|Claude Frollo Snapshot20051121124512.jpg|Snake Jafar GenieJafar00010.jpg|Genie Jafar Dragon Maleficentt.jpg|Dragon Maleficent 3.PNG|Prince John, Sir Hiss and Sheriff of Nottingham Cruella De Vil (Live-Action).jpg|Cruella De Vil (Live-Action) House of Villains.jpg|Villains in Mickey's House of Villains Disney Villains.jpg|Disney Villains Obraz 045.jpg|Disney Villains on Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade at Disneyland Paris. Disney-villains-disney-villains-9311723-1280-1024.jpg|Ursula, Cruella, Jafar, Hook and Iago plans to take over the House of Mouse fct_c5b841855f04fe6.jpg|Disney Villains Mug Disney's Evil Cats.jpg|Disney's Evil Cats C39088.jpg|Disney Villains 300px-Iceradumbo1783.jpg|The Ringmaster 300px-44330_1217966515943_350_209.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe 300px-Swordinthestone_368.jpg|Madam Mim 300px-Shan_yu.jpg|Shan Yu 300px-Tarzse-04.jpg|Clayton Godston.jpg|Gaston 300px-Pinocchio-pinocchio-4962226-960-720.jpg|J. Worthington Foulfellow 300px-Rescuers213.jpg|Madame Medusa villian02-500.jpg|Disney Villains Iceraichabodmrtoad5626.jpg|The Headless Horseman 40705.jpg|Disney Villains at the Disney parks Disney_Villains_Panorama_Jigsaw_Puzzle.jpg|Disney Villains Panorama DoofenshmirtzRaygun.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz 6a0133f1970102970b013485d631f5970c-500wi.jpg|Disney Villains es:Villanos Disney Category:Lists Category:Villains Category:To Come Out Members